


Captain

by OnoNoKomachi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnoNoKomachi/pseuds/OnoNoKomachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to be a leader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will focus on Thiago Silva. The way he acted during the Chile-Brasil match in my mind was an example of the cracks starting to show. I don't think it is fair that some people (fans and press) were calling him a coward. He said he didn't feel confident taking a penalty shot. Considering what was at stake, I would think you would try to do what is best for your teammates even if that meant declining a shot if there was a strong chance of missing. Hopefully he doesn't hold himself responsible for how the team performed.

The cracks had formed long before, in fact some might say it began during the Confederations Cup last year. Brasil, the team that won more World Cup title's than any other nation, had finally done it. _They had beaten Spain_ , on home soil. It was an indescribable feeling.

Brasil, with a history as passionate as it's people, were to host the2014 World Cup. The nation that perfected the game, _o jogo bonito ,_ was bringing the game home. Some were thrilled, others furious. There was talk about money spent, stadiums being built, all of which was thought to be unnecessary. Why not pour the money into other areas, such as education or healthcare? For those who protested, others drowned them out in cheers of celebration.

Felipao Scolari had brought in a psychologist, an attempt to alleviate the enormous weight that had been placed on the Selecao's shoulders. _O peso das expectativas, esperanças e sonhos. o orgulho de uma nação, um legado de futebol._ A weight that was slowly crushing them until it proved to be too much. 

 

Thiago Silva, the leader, _o capitão_. He was one who was expected to lead the team, guide them through this tournament. He was only 29, yet he was the one, who the team looked to for inspiration.

There first match was against Croatia which they won 3-1. The style of play had changed, was more rough compared to teams past. In the end, what mattered was moving out of the group stages.

They squared off with Mexico, a rematch of the 2012 Olympic final. They came to a draw, but not without Thiago being forced to tackle Chiciharito to avoid scoring. The defense had it's issues but it was only one match. It could be mended.

The penalty shootout pushed the team to it's limits. The inevitable happened. Penalties. A combination of a luck and skill. 

Scolari was deciding who would take a penalty. When he got to Thiago's name, he asked to be placed last. Scolari didn't question it, seeming to understand in his own way. He went off and sat alone. Waited for their fate.


	2. Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago reflects on Brasil's journey through the World Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter by hand, but hit a road block. I think this would have worked better if I had written it at the time the match was taking place.

They had survived the shootout. it was either luck or divine intervention that the last penalty missed by the slightest margin. Despite the cheers, and the relief of moving on, they still would have to go up against Colombia.

They were good, with a talented youngster in James Rodriguez. They would be hungry to win.

**Colombia-Brasil July 3,2014**

The game is rough, too rough. From the moment the match starts, the foul count begins to rise. Brasil is no angel, they foul just as much, if not more. Rodriguez takes his share in the damage, receiving a few hits. It's when Zuniga knees Neymar's back that it becomes serious. He has to be stretchered off, sobbing. They later find out that his vertebrae is broken. To add insult to injury (literally), Thiago receives a yellow card. As the backbone of the defense, it is a tough blow to take.

He believes they will be fine. They are a family, they have _alma_. If things worked out, they would only have France to deal with.

Unfortunately Germany is the victor. This will prove to be a tough match. Brasil is without their leader and star player.

Thiago sends up a silent prayer.


	3. Hell on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all the World Cup matches I don't think I've ever seen a match like the one between Brasil and Germany. Truly one that will go down in history.
> 
> This picture for reference. 
> 
> http://footieridiculosity.tumblr.com/post/91188489364/oscars-crying-thiago-silva-is-crying-brazil-are

**Brasil-Germany July 8, 201**

Thiago Silva could only sit and watch his team play against Germany. They decided to honor Neymar by wearing hats that read "Forca Neymar". During the anthem, Julio and David had held up his shirt, as if to say he was still with them.  

David would take Thiago's place as captain. It would be a tough job, because he normally filled the role of vice-captain. This time he would have to lead the team.

***

The match begins, and Brasil manage to hold Germany off for a few minutes. Around the 10 minute mark, Germany scores. Thiago notices the shock that register's on David's face. _Vamos, acalme-se. Há oitenta minutos restantes ...._ He mentally wills David to focus.

By the time the fourth goal is scored he knows it is all over.

***

The second half brings two more goals for Germany and one for Oscar. It would do little to ease the pain. The referee's whistle was a relief. Thiago made his way to his teammates, trying to console David. The armband proved to be to much, too big a burden.

Oscar was crying, looking more like a small child without his father. Thiago didn't say anything, simply wrapped his arms around him and rubbed the back of his head. Words wouldn't help, not at this time. Oscar simply needed reassurance that this wasn't the end, that he had done his best.

The booing of the crowd was the backdrop to the teams exit. They had been knocked out of their own World Cup.


	4. Nothig Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brasil must play the Netherlands for third place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Brasil were simply broken by the time they had to play the Netherlands. I think it was too much, to try and play team after their loss.

**July 12,2014**

The match against the Netherlands comes soon, too soon. It is four days after their loss to Germany. What little morale that is left has to be summoned. As they stand in the tunnel, a thought comes to mind.  _What are they playing for?_ _Why bother_ _?_

Thiago tried to settle his nerves. They still had a chance, however slim. They had to fight.

***

The anthems are sung, photos taken, prayers offered.

***

Whatever problems that were meant to be remedied by Silva's presence, seem to get worse. Three minutes in Robben van Persie scores. By the 93rd minute, 2 more are added.

The crowd's booing is almost welcome.  
***

He thinks about 2018, 4 years away.

***

Scolari resigns. He can't help but think it is the right decision. It would be better to leave on your own terms. There are rumors that Dunga will be the new manager.

***

**July 21,2014**

The rumors are true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this story. I think writing from Thiago's point of view- being in a World Cup, the captain of the team, knowing that teams before have won, the mental strain ( himself and the team)- is very interesting. I am open to prompt- just leave any suggestions or criticism in the comments. I have noticed several spelling errors, I will try to avoid that in the future.


	5. From this day forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago promises that the defeat that they experience won't happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiago gave an interview about the loss to Germany. He said that it wouldn't happen again in the next 100 years. A century is a long to see if his words were true.

The team are preparing to go back to their respective clubs. David will be joining Thiago at PSG. Bernard will go back to the Ukraine. There is some concern for the bebê of the Seleção. The area he will be going to, Donestk has been involved in conflict. He wants to be sure that he will arrive safely.

He doesn't know why, but he feels that he should stay with Bernard for the night. While David is his big brother, Thiago is more like the father of the team. It's odd to think of himself in that way, even though he has a wife and children. The team, is a part of him, more than friends and teammates but his family.

It hurts that he couldn't step up and be the captain that they needed him to be. He knows that he shouldn't shoulder all of this guilt, but the match replays in his mind on a constant loop. _If only I had done this, If I hadn't gotten that card...I could have helped David, he needed me..._

He gets the okay from David to sleep in his room, and David will take his. Few words are said, but he seems to understand. Bernard, on the other hand is a little surprised. After a quick explanation, he is practically dragged into the room. A game controller is tossed towards him. Bernard has started a game of FIFA.

They played for an hour and a half, both of them scoring. In the end Bernard won. It wasn't often that he got to play with Thiago, and beating him felt good.

It was past midnight when both began to prepare for bed. Thiago in shirt and sweatpants, Bernard in boxers. He is about to turn out the light but Bernard stops him. He notices the book in his  hands and he understands. David would normally read a bedtime story. Tonight he has that honor.

He motions for Bernard to sit next to him, and pulls him into his lap. It's amusing that Bernard fits in his lap. Then again, he only 5'4". He opens the book and selects a story at random. It is a story about how night came to be. It is a little long, but interesting story. By the time he is finished Bernard is asleep. Setting the book down, he shifts his position so that he tuck Bernard in. After checking that everything is alright, he slides in, wrapping his arms around the younger one. 

Kissing his forehead, he thinks about what life will be like at PSG until sleep takes over his tired mind.


	6. Meu Deus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSG will have a new addition.

He should thrilled, overjoyed. David has agreed to a five year contract with the club. A teammate from the Seleção and a familiar face.

But in the back of his mind, he wonders how this will play out. He has tried to put out the match with Germany from his mind, but it feels like red flag. He can't ignore it. The look on his face when the whistle blew......

He knows that David will need someone by his side, to help him. It's not that he is refusing to play where he should, just that he gets ahead of himself.

There will be a lot of praying this season, he is sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago knows it's not fair to place blame solely on David...

Thiago and David had been given to the end of August to regain their fitness. It had bee decided by the manager, to protect their health. It would be a rough season for the foreseeable future. There was the slight suspicion that it was also a way to help them recover mentally.

The world had watched Brazil collapse. It was no secret that they were under enormous pressure. David especially struggle, his goal of bringing the World Cup to the people of Brazil became a nightmare.

Thiago knew it wasn't fair to blame David. He had done his best, despite how erratic he seemed. _If he had someone to guide him, to keep him in check....It doesn't help matters, playing the "What If?" game._

He thought about the upcoming season. How would David adjust to the club and his new team? At Chelsea, he had Oscar. They had formed a close bond, after Oscar had first moved to England. He had to admire David for his compassion and desire to help the younger Brazilian.

It was a good quality to have as a captain. Looking after one's teammates, helping in whatever way they could. _He may not be the inspirational or motivating type, but he loved the team he played for and his teammates like they were his own family,_ Thiago mused.


	8. Passed Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiago is no longer captain

There had not been an official announcement. But Thiago knew things had changed when Neymar would be captain for the international friendlies.

He wasn't...he didn't know what he felt. He was happy for Neymar. Although young, he had the makings of a leader. given time. But still....

He suspected that Dunga may have been involved. It was no secret that he was not happy about the display during the World Cup. He felt the dispalys of emotion were not what Brazilian football was about, some twisted form of _masculinidade._

Silva had heard stories about Dunga's time as captain. They didn't paint him in a very flattering light. He was tough, still was tough.

If he felt that a new captain needed named, then what could he do? Crawl back to Dunga and beg? He had his pride, but also the feeling that Dunga would want him to _earn_ his place back. Prove that Silva could be trusted to lead the Brazilian team.

Thiago didn't know what the future held, but he knew for sure that his place on the team was not assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that Dunga had given the armband to Neymar. He stressed that it was a new cycle and that the team needed leaders. I wonder if he sending a warning to Silva.


End file.
